


Breaking the Habit

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	Breaking the Habit

It was a small quiet town.  Not a lot happened around here.  Brooklyn had come from a big city and wasn’t at all used to the small town life.  She’d spent most of her life studying the fanatical theories of the chinese zodiac.

She’d been tipped off a while back that this would be one of the best places to come study.  Her interest in the subject started a long time ago with her best friend.  She remembered living with him for a while but had to leave with her parents when she was only a few years old.   After she’d turned sixteen, her parents both died of an illness.  Luckily her uncle had come for her and taken her in before she got sick with it.

A mysterious trail of accidents led her back here, of all places.

She walked into the school, head held high.  She knocked on the principal’s door.

“Hello?”  The old man welcomed her in.

She smiled and bowed her head, setting her stuff on the chair .  “Hello.  I’m Brooklyn Olle .  We talked on the phone?”

“Yes, yes.  Our transfer from Nevada.  How are you?”

“Good, it was a long plane ride though. ”

“I’m sure.  So I’ve got your schedule all fixed up already.  Would you like me to call the class president and have  him give you a tour? ”

Brooklyn blushed a little and held up her hands.  “N-no, that’s not necessary.”

“Oh, so you can find all of your classes by yourself and be on time?”  The principal asked light-heartedly.  “Don’t worry.  It’s not a burden.  Yuki Sohma enjoys taking students around the school.”

As soon as the principal said his name, a boy with purple hair and long bangs came into the office.  “Hello.”  His eyes widened a bit when he saw her.  “You must be Brooklyn?”

Brooklyn bowed quickly.  “Yes.  And are you Yuki Sohma?”

“In fact I am.”  

She was halfway expecting him to extend his hand, but when he didn’t, she cleared her throat.  “Well, it’s the end of the day, could I get a brief tour?  Then I have to find a place to stay.”

Yuki blinked.  “You haven’t already found a house?”

Brookly n  shook her head.  “I’ve been very busy…”

“Well we can’t have that.”  Yuki gave her a warm smile.  “Here, we’ll hold the tour off until tomorrow when you first come to school.  We have an extra room at my house you can use.”

Brooklyn brushed brightly.  “What?  Really.  That’s extremely nice of you, but I wouldn’t want to impose…”

Yuki waved his hands.  “No imposition at all.  You can stay until you get a house for yourself .  Really, none of us will mind. ”

“Us?”

“I’ll show you.”  Yuki waved his hand to motion for her to follow out of the office.

It was a huge, beautiful house.  Like a mansion really.

“Oh wow…”  Brooklyn breathed.

“Like it?” Yuki smiled and opened the front door for her. After introducing her to Shigure, h e gave her a brief run through the house before stopping in a small, vacant room.  “This will be your room, if that’s alright.

Brooklyn nodded.  “Perfect.”

“So tell me, why did you move here?”  Yuki asked.

Brooklyn set her stuff down and looked at the ground.  “A long time ago, I lived here when I was a little girl.  I had a friend who lived in one of these houses.  We were very close, but I never saw him again after I moved.  Part of me is hoping to find him, but if I don’t, oh well.  I’m sure he’s probably moved already, like I did.  But after my last year of high school, I plan on attending the local college and getting a degree to study the chinese zodiac.”

“Why the chinese zodiac?”  Yuki’s eyes almost sparked suddenly.

“My old friend was very interested in it.”  Brooklyn explained.

“What was your old friend’s name?”  Yuki’s gaze was now a little guarded.

“Kyo.”  She answered with a sigh.  “I don’t remember his last name…”

Yuki’s shoulders stiffened.  “Oh?”

Brooklyn’s eyes suddenly brightened.  “Do you know a Kyo!?”

“Sadly, I do.  But I’m fairly certain that, that waste of space couldn’t be your friend.  He’s not capable of being friends with anybody.”  Yuki’s voice suddenly became very rigid and cold.

Brooklyn shifted uneasily.  “Well…if you could…introduce me…?  There’s a chance…”

Yuki crossed his arms and snoobishly said, “Don’t get your hopes up.”

Brooklyn started to protest something when out of nowhere, the roof above them started to crumble and then collapse.  She jumped back as a boy stood back up.  He was lean for his age, but with enough muscle to line his black skin-tight shirt and then his green cargo pants.   He had bright orange hair and reddish-burgundy eyes.   He clenched his hands into fists and shouted, with his back to Brooklyn.  “I hope you’re ready to lose, Rat-boy, because today you’re going down!”

Yuki rolled his eyes.  “Well.  If it isn’t the cat.  Your ears must have been burning.  We’re were just talking about you.”

“What?”  Kyo snarled and turned to Brooklyn.  He started to snap when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Brooklyn stared in awe at him.  “Kyo-kun…”

Kyo blinked.  “Do I know you?”

Without thinking it through, Brooklyn nearly squealed and flung her arms around him. “Kyo!  It’s you!”  As soon as she had her arms around her old friend, he was gone.

And an orange cat and his clothes in his place.

“What the…”  She stumbled a bit, falling into Yuki.

Like Kyo, he was suddenly gone except for his clothes.  But this time, a rat was in his place.

Brooklyn just stood there a moment.  “Um…”

The rat raised its hand.  “Now before you start freaking out on us – “

“What the hell rat boy!?  What was a girl doing in the house!?”  The orange cat screamed.  “Are you asking to get us all in trouble!?”

“Calm down Kyo.  The more you talk, the more you sound like an idiot.”  The rat growled angrily.

“Excuse me…”  Brooklyn tried to cut in but Kyo snapped, “Shut up stupid girl!  If you weren’t here this wouldn’t have happened!”

She froze.  “That’s true…”  She cleared her throat.  “But what did…exactly happen?”

The rat stepped up before the c at did. “A family curse.  When we’re under a lot of stress…or we’re hugged by the opposite sex, we turn into animals.”

“Cute.” She kneeled down and held her hand out.  “So you’re still Yuki…”

“That’s correct.”  Yuki informed, climbing into her hand.

She reached her other hand out to the cat.  “And you’re Kyo…”  As soon as her hand was near, he hissed.  She withdrew it instantly.

Kyo snarled.  “Stay away, stupid girl.”

“Pardon him.”  Yuki hissed, demeaningly.  “He’s just too stupid to realize someone is being nice.”

Kyo gaped.  “I – I mean.”

“Stupid cat.”  Yuki snapped.

A tall man came into the doorway  - Shigure .  “Oh hi – oh no.”  The man had messy black hair and a gray kimono.  He rubbed his forehead.  “Kyo, Yuki, you should leave before you – “

In that same moment, both of them puffed back to normal form, their naked bodies barely hidden by smoke.  Brooklyn spun around before she saw anything.

Shigure  touched her shoulder.  “Come with me, miss.”

Brooklyn got up and followed him out of the room and to the main room downstairs.  “What exactly did you see?”  He asked.

“Yuki and Kyo transformed.”  Brooklyn answered.  “But Yuki already told me about your family curse…”

“Oh is that so?”  He questioned, rubbing his chin.  “Interesting…”

“Yeah, I – “ She began when the two boys came screaming downstairs.

“So will someone please tell me why a god damn girl was in the house in the first place!?”  Kyo snarled.

Brooklyn winced.  She was sure that this was her best friend from all those years ago, especially with this Zodiac secret explains why he was so interested in it.  But why a cat?

Shigure  glared at Kyo.  “Would you please be more respectable towards our guest?  She’s a transfer student into Yuki’s school without a home.”

“So what, we’re the homeless shelter now?” Kyo barked.

Brooklyn sighed.  “Look, I’m obviously not wanted here, I’m just a hassle.  I’ll leave.”

“Wait, I didn’t m ean – “ Kyo started but his word s buckled in his throat.

Yuki looked at Brooklyn, his eyes cold.  “Still think it’s him?”

Brooklyn looked away.  “I know it is.”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?”  Kyo demanded.

Yuki smirked.  “Kyo, this girl claims to be that best friend that moved away  when you were five .”

Kyo’s eyes widened.  “What?”


End file.
